


Q & A

by amuk



Series: Wanderer [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked questions, already knowing the answers. Anything to hear him talk. --Sakura, Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4 // the games we play

“So,” Sakura asked, stirring her noodles. “How’s business?”

 

Sasuke mixed his rice with the chicken—only a one-item dish this time and was he eating less than normal? “So-so.”

 

“I see.” She could read the signs of frustration on his face, the small curl of his lips and the furrow of his brow. His detective agency was still floundering.

 

For all of Sasuke’s connections, for all of Naruto’s energy, they hadn’t been able to strike a big case yet.

 

She almost reached out and squeezed his hand. Almost, but this was new territory she stood in.

 

Just what the boundaries were, just what she could do, she didn’t know.

 

She took a bite from her lunch instead. There was an awkward silence, and she could feel his eyes trained on her.

 

And some things remained the same, no matter what changed.

 

“The clinic is getting busy again.” She answered his unasked question. “There were some accidents recently and so I have a lot of new patients. Lots of physiotherapy to do.”

 

“Don’t overwork youself.”

 

She stared at him before breaking into a smile. Did he know then, just how late her hours have been lately?  “I won’t. I heard you got a new case.”

 

“Yeah, a small one.” And he gave the expected answer, the expected explanation. Like she hadn’t read this already, hadn’t asked around and found out.

 

And just how many questions did they both ask, already knowing the answers to it?

 

“So you’ll be busy next week then?”

 

“Aa.” Sasuke grunted and she watched as he chewed. He looked gaunt, more tired than usual.

 

And just what signs she showed, she didn’t know. It had been a week since they last saw each other. A week but it felt like a month.

 

She didn’t ask about his other work, about his nights. She’d read enough newspapers, scanned enough tv stations to know nothing bad had happened.

 

Even now, they were elusive figures to the media, only caught as a glimpse or a blurry photo.

 

A rumour, a whisper, and maybe she should be asking questions. Who was that woman people spotted with them? Did he get injured lately?

 

Did he miss her?

 

Sasuke looked at his watch. “Your break is over.”

 

“Yeah.” Sakura sighed, packing up her meal and getting up. “I’ll see you later then.”

 

And this, this game they played, these scenes they staged—just how much longer could they do this?


End file.
